Drunk
by mickytaka558
Summary: After the fight with Itachi, Sasuke isolates himself from all the others to be able to keep up with his pain. One night he drinks too much, and finds out that he is not alone. Read & Review
1. Drunk

**Drunk**

by mickytaka558

* * *

Not many days passed since Sasuke fought against Itachi and killed him. After that battle, he found out the whole truth about the Uchiha massacre from Uchiha Madara and swore to himself that he would have gotten revenge on the real culprit of the whole story: the _Konoha_ Council.

With that decision, he joined the Akatsuki and renamed his team to 'Taka'.

From that day, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were always strangely quiet.

After Itachi's death, everything between them had changes. Sasuke became even more reserved than before and he spent most of his time away from them, something they all understood. He needed to be _alone_ to put everything in his head in order.

He spent all of his life chasing the man that killed his clan, only to find out afterwords that he did all that to protect him. It was something that crushed him.

One rainy day, the Taka members were all together in one room, doing their own business, while waiting for their leader to come back.

Karin was sitting on a small couch and was reading a book she found around, Juugo was looking out of the window, disappointed of the weather, and Suigetsu was cleaning his giant sword.

"Hey, bitch." Suigetsu suddenly called, glancing over at Karin.

Karin glared at him. "What the hell do you want, Suigetsu?!" she asked, irritated by the fact that he called her a bitch. Yet, she wasn't in the mood of going to him and punch him until he was a puddle of water.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Karin flinched at the sudden question and then lowered her head down, continuing to read.

Of course she didn't know where Sasuke was. He never told them anything. The only thing she knew was that he went out that morning - Juugo told her -, and still hasn't come back. But she wasn't surprised. In these days, it became an usual thing.

Yet, she was worried.

No one would say that, but she really, _really_ cared about him. It wasn't only physical attraction, she felt much more than that. It always hurt her when he ignored her, but soon, she got used to it, even if the pain never went away.

"No." she mumbled.

Suigetsu snorted. Karin was different today. Usually, she would already started to punch him and he would keep insulting her and teasing her. But she didn't react at all. He sighed and turned back around, getting back to clean his sword, not saying anything to her anymore.

Karin bit her lip.

_Dammit_.

It was already evening and Sasuke still wasn't back. What if something happened to him? What if...?

No.

Sasuke was strong. Even if something was about to happen, he was strong and was able to protect himself. But still...

Suddenly, the door opened. All three of them raised their heads and looked at it and noticed Sasuke coming in the room.

His head was lowered and his hair was covering his eyes. They observed him and noticed that he was acting strangely. He left the door open and walked in weakly, holding a hand on the wall to support himself. He arrived at the center of the room, but as the wall finished, he had to move away from him and, doing that, his support vanished and he had to work a bit on his balance to prevent himself to fall on the floor.

He raised his head slightly, looking around. When he finally noticed the couch, he focused on him and, after a couple of seconds, he started walking towards it slowly and staggering every couple of steps.

All of his teammates had their eyes on him.

They've never seen him like that. He was acting so strangely and it was a shock to all of them. He was usually calm and collected. And today... He was just... The opposite.

Karin looked at him as he finally approached the couch and sat down on it. Well he actually seemed to collapse on it. He laid there for another couple of seconds and then he adjusted himself and, without saying anything, he moved slightly towards Karin and did something that surprised all of them: he pressed himself on the girl and buried his face in her neck, exhaling a heavy sigh.

Suigetsu's eyes widened and, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. Sasuke would _never_ do something like that... Especially not in front of them.

Juugo's expression didn't change much, but it was very clear that he was surprised.

But the most surprised - or better, shocked -, was Karin. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She didn't move a muscle, not actually knowing what to do.

Did she have to move? Or did she have to stay still?

She was so confused, but all of her thoughts and doubts disappeared when she felt him move his head against her slightly. She raised her arm and wrapped it around him to hold him up.

"Sasuke..."

"Karin. T... Take me to m-my room." he mumbled, grabbing the arm that she held around him.

Karin raised an eyebrow and made a small nod. She then looked at Juugo, who was still standing next to the window. "Juugo, can you help me to take him in his room?" she asked quietly. The giant man nodded and was about to start walking to approach them, when Sasuke made a sign with his hand that made him stop.

"N-no. I want you, Karin. J... Just you." he stammered weakly.

With that, he stood up weakly and got a better hold of her, pulling her up with all of his strength. He then tightened his grip on her arm and started to walk towards the still open door of the room. He stepped out in the corridor with her and let her close the door behind them. He then looked at the many doors that were there and suddenly lost balance. He started to fall backwards, but Karin held him in place.

When he relaxed for a second and got used again at his feet, he turned his head to look at her. "K... Karin. Where is my room?"

Karin remained in silence for a minute, still holding him. She wanted to be sure that he could be standing on his own. After she was sure of that, she pulled away slightly and spoke: "Last door on the left."

Sasuke nodded and Karin thought that her work was over, but she soon realized that she was wrong: Sasuke grabbed her arm again, starting to take her towards the room with him and, when he arrived in front of the door, he opened it and went in with her. He then closed it and locked it, but the key accidentally fell on the floor.

Karin stared at it, not being sure what was that meaning, before she got slammed on the wall. She gasped and looked up at the dark-haired boy who was standing in front of her. He held her wrists pressed on the wall, right next to her head and was looking at her with a strong gaze.

"S-sasuke..." she whispered, but the boy didn't answer. She suddenly felt his hands moving from her wrists to her shoulders and then down to her waist, where they stopped and started to move up and down slowly and sensually. The girl shivered under his touch, as she slowly felt him sliding them under her shirt.

Her eyes didn't move away from his ones and, as he reached her face with his, she finally understood why was he acting that way.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Are you drunk?" she asked. The Uchiha remained in silence for a moment, still caressing her soft skin, as if he wanted to impress it in his mind.

"I think I am." he answered, moving his head towards her again and then burying it in her neck again. She felt his hot breath caressing her ear. A second later, she felt his lips against it. He kissed her skin slowly and tenderly, making her gasp slightly.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, enjoying his ministrations and thinking about how good he was, but when she felt his hand reaching the zip of her shirt and lowering it down to her breasts, her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.

"No, Sasuke."

He blocked for a second and then pulled away his head, looking at her, almost confused. Why was she stopping him? They both knew she wanted him, so why?

She shook her head and then took his hand, removing it from her chest and then moving away from the wall, leading him towards the bed. He followed her numbly. She carefully made him sit down on it and then she made a few steps back, a sign that meant that she didn't want to continue.

The boy looked up at her, looking almost disappointed.

"K-kariiiiin." he called, reaching a hand out for her, but since she was a bit too far from him, he ended up by falling forwards on the floor.

He laid there for some seconds, until the girl finally ran down to him and helped him to stand up and to go back on the bed. This time, she made him lay on it, since she wanted to prevent him another fall. She then took the sheets in her hands and covered him with them. She adjusted the pillow under his head and then sighed.

"Good night." she mumbled and then backed away. She looked at him for a moment and then she turned around, ready to leave, but she felt his hand grabbing her wrist all of a sudden. She gasped and turned around.

He was still laying on the bed, but tears were flowing from his eyes. That scene made her feel something tightening in her chest, so she returned on her steps and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke..." She put her hand on his cheek and caressed him. "Why did you drink?" she asked softly, but the boy, instead of answering, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, letting even more tears out.

She shook her head and turned towards him even more. "Shh... Sasuke, please. Why are you crying?"

Sasuke shook his head and took a hold of her wrist again. "W-why?" he mumbled. Karin's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasuke opened his eyes again and he met her gaze. "Why did all of this have to happen? What... What did I do to deserve all this pain?" he sobbed. Karin's eyes widened. Sasuke was... He was suffering. He was doing it in front of her and she...

She didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke... I..." She tried to say something, but nothing was coming in her mind and, seeing her difficulty, Sasuke felt only worse. His body started to tremble and he started to cry openly, rolling on the bed, so she was facing his back. "Itachi did all that for me... A-and I... I killed him. I'm a monster and I don't deserve anything good in this world." he cried out.

Karin just couldn't believe it. She grabbed his shoulders and raised him up, so he was looking at her. Even if it was late, she could see his red eyes and the tears on his cheeks. His gaze seemed empty, but she didn't want it to stay like that.

She pulled him towards her, in a tight embrace and held him there.  
"Don't... Don't you dare saying that you don't deserve any good. You are a good person, Sasuke. - she could feel her eyes getting wet - You are... You are a good person." She could feel his arms wrapping around her and his hands grasped her shirt tightly.

"But I... I killed the only person that truly loved me!" he almost screamed. The girl gasped and then pushed him away and stood up, leaving him stunned. "And what about me?!" she yelled. His eyes widened. The girl seemed to realize what she just said. In fact, she put her hands on her mouth and turned around.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be paralyzed. He sure was drunk, but he knew what her words meant.

"K-karin." he called her gently.

The red head didn't answer, too afraid of his eyes. He always said that he didn't want burdens around him and that bonds were useless... So her words may have been the end of her presence in the team. She bit her lip and started trembling slightly.

Fortunately, she wasn't too far away from the bed, so Sasuke could sit on it and lean forward, grabbing her shirt. "Turn around." he told her and, as she heard those words, she slowly did what he asked.

He looked at her eyes and saw fear in them, but he understood. He lay down and covered himself, leaving a part of the bed uncovered.

He looked at her and whispered: "Come up."

She flinched, hesitating. Was it really a good idea?

Sasuke didn't want her to do that. "Stay with me. Please." Her eyes widened. Did he say 'please'? Was he really so desperate to say that much?

Her body moved on its own, without giving her the time to answering to those questions. She first sat down and than lay down next to him.

The bed was kinda small, since it was only for one person, but she didn't mind and, since he asked her to join him, he didn't mind either. He rolled, so he was looking at her. He searched for her hand under the covers and pulled her to him.

He then finally relaxed and closed his eyes.

Karin kept observing him for a while and, with her free hand, she caressed his face, wiping away some tears left on it. She then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As she pulled back and noticed that he had moved slightly. She felt his grip tightening on her hand and a couple of minutes later, she heard him mumbling something that made her finally relax.

"_Thank you, Karin._"

She understood then. He needed support, and she was there for him. She sure wasn't en0ugh to replace his brother, but she could help him to feel better. And she will definitely do her best.


	2. Special: The Next Morning

Special: The Next Morning

* * *

The morning after, as the rays of sun entered in the room, Sasuke opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and sighed. He felt strange: his head hurt a lot and, as he tried to remember what happened last night to put him in those conditions, he realized that his memories were black.

He remembered that he entered in a bar and started to drink, but he remembered nothing more. He probably got drunk, so he looked around to see if he made some mess, but, fortunately, everything seemed on its place.

Suddenly, he felt something moving beside him. He looked down and saw Karin sleeping peacefully beside him.

Why was she there?

He shook his head and tried to remember last night again, but the only thing he got was a stronger headache, that made him moan in pain. He stood up, trying to calm the pain down.

These fast movements caused the girl to wake up. She sighed and then rolled on her back. She glanced out of the window and noticed that the sun wasn't still fully out.

She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. She then noticed that someone was standing beside her, and as she looked at the person, she noticed that it was Sasuke.

"Oh, you're already awake. Good morning, Sasuke." she told him, blushing slightly. She really hoped that he didn't remember about the night before – about the words she told him.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you doing here, Karin?" he asked coldly. The red-haired girl flinched. "Well... You brought me here last night." she answered.

"What?!" he snapped.

He didn't remember.

He seemed to be making some order in his head, until he sat down on the bed and looked down, leaning his arms on his knees. "So... What happened? I don't remember anything."

She smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to him, but not too close. "Well... You came back in the hideout in the evening. You were so drunk that you weren't even able to stand on your feet. You came to me and asked me to take you in your room." she told him in a couple of words.

Her explanation made him even more anxious.

"And what happened after that? Did something happen... Between us?" he asked worried. The girl put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, making a small smile.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Nothing happened." she told him. "I stopped you in time." Those words sure reassured him, but it also made him more confused.

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He finally looked at her. "Why did you stop me?" he asked. She sighed and looked away. He probably realized how much did she care about him and how much she...

"Because I didn't want to do something you would later regret. I didn't want you to hate me." she said smiling. Since the boy wasn't saying anything in return, she stood up and walked towards the door. She lowered down to take the key and then she unlocked it. She was about to open it, but Sasuke reached her and pressed his hand on the door, preventing her to do so.

She stopped and looked up at him.

His gaze met hers and she couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you, Karin."

Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head away. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked quietly. The boy put his hand under her chin, making her look back at him.

She thought she was dreaming: a small smile appeared on his face, which made her feel so happy inside. Before she could say anything, he spoke: "I'm grateful because you didn't take advantage of me when I was in that state."

She shook her head. "You don't have to thank me for that. I care too much about you to do something for which you'd hate me." She probably didn't even realize what she said, but those words were sincere. She was about to open the door this time, but Sasuke stopped her once again, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for being there, Karin, but, for now, this is the only thing I can give you in return."

She smiled against his chest, hugging him back and saying: "I'll always be there, Sasuke. I'll always wait for you. No matter how much it will take."

After a moment, they both pulled away and Karin's expression suddenly changed. She seemed sad.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to look more happy, but she just couldn't.

"Nothing, Sasuke... Just... Do me a favor. Don't drink anymore." she said and finally opened the door and ran out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He lowered his head and realized that probably something must have happened the night before, but she didn't want to say it. It couldn't have been between them... He was sure as hell that he didn't hurt her. Maybe something happened to him. He didn't know, but it must have been something really bad if it made her cry. He passed his hand over his face and then smiled again.

"Don't worry, Karin. I won't."


End file.
